Stringed instruments and specifically the engineering associated with all of the string connections and tuning mechanisms have been the subject of substantial research and attention. An important part on a stringed instrument is the point where the string contacts that instrument. This is an important point because it the point where the string contacts the rest of the stringed instrument determines the way the string creates its wave forms and, thus, sound. There are many known constructions that provide for a musician to adjust or move that contact point. However, each of these prior devices have limitations.
It is known that by moving the contact points along the length of the string, the intonation or wave form is manipulated. Similarly, moving the string side to side in a lateral fashion is known in order to adjust the alignment of a string over pick ups in an electrical instrument such as an electric guitar. Finally, it is known for devices to allow a musician to move the string in the contact point up and down or away from or towards the surface of the instrument in order to obtain a desired action or pressure on the strings. A drawback of existing devices, however, is that they do not allow for the variability with respect to movement of the contact point in all of these directions.